


this is so horny alexa play spoiled milk titties by cupcakke

by KQfucker69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Slight lactation, reader is already pregnant, use of the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/pseuds/KQfucker69
Summary: Real baby-makin' hours with the one and only Hank Anderson





	this is so horny alexa play spoiled milk titties by cupcakke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashydemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashydemon/gifts).



His kisses are smothering, his touch scorching. You thread fingers through Hank's unkempt grey hair, tugging at the frizzy locks when he licks a stripe up from your collarbone to your jaw. 

Your libido had hit you so fucking hard tonight, making it difficult for you to get sleepy. You'd been touching yourself through your underwear for a good hour in the dim bedroom, relieving yourself several times as you waited for Hank to finish catching up on his basketball game. When you heard the the television finally shut off you reluctantly stopped your self-pleasuring to make yourself presentable. 

He had come into the bedroom yawning when you sat up and trailed suggestive fingers down his back as he sat down by the edge of the bed to strip out of his shirt.

"Oh? It's that kind of night, eh?" he'd chuckled, distracted from his undressing by the little kiss you'd pecked upon his lips which had now turned into a full-on makeout session. 

"I can't help it. This body wants what it wants," you mutter against his lips, pressing your front against his side. 

One could say that Hank was one of your pregnancy cravings. Seventeen weeks pregnant, it was as though the full force of your lust and love for the man who'd planted his seed in you all those nights ago had been dropped like bricks onto your head. Your need for him right now was terrifyingly consuming. Thankfully, it was late enough into the pregnancy for you to be comfortable with your changing body but early enough before the growing mass attached to your front hindered you from fully enjoying yourself physically with Hank. You couldn't have asked for your libido to rage at a more perfect timing. 

Hank finally manages to take his shirt off when you give him some breathing space, sitting back down on your haunches. He stretches out his arms and pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it onto a corner of the bed before nudging you down onto your back with firm hands, caging you in with his arms on either side of your head as he leans down to kiss you again. 

Under him you writhe and readily wriggle out of your underwear, impatient. You want his hands on you, in you, but instead of giving you what you need, he pulls away. 

You search his eyes for an explanation, puzzled. 

"You were touching yourself earlier, weren't you?"

Shamelessly, you nod. 

"Continue."

So he wanted to play that game, huh? He knows you're needy and wanting yet he's making you work for it. Well, what he wants, he'll get then. 

He sits back by the end of the bed and palms himself through his thin boxers as he watches you scoot up the bed and struggle to find a position comfortable enough for you to play with your aching sex. You eventually settle for sitting against several pillows stacked up by the headboard, lifting the hem of your shirt over your belly and opening up your legs to expose yourself to him. His eyes are immediately drawn to your crotch, seeing for himself just how aroused you are. 

You bring fingers down to play with your hard clit, stroking and spreading your wet flesh, putting on a show for him. "Like what you see?"

He curses in reply, bringing the back of one hand to his mouth to quiet his noises as he slips his other hand into his boxers and fists his cock.

"Don't hide your face," you sing coyly, loving the way his droopy eyes darken dangerously at your amusement. 

He drops his hand from his mouth and begins dragging his boxers down, exposing just enough of himself to tease you in return. The head of his cock is red and dripping, his foreskin already slid back. 

_God,_ the sight of it has you salivating. How badly you want to put your mouth on him and have him hold your head steady as he pumps himself down your throat. 

You pull your fingers out of yourself, spreading them apart in front of your face and admiring how sticky they are. He's watching, too, and you know it so you crawl over to him and touch your dirty fingers to his lips. 

Hank doesn't break eye contact as he opens his mouth and takes them in, hot tongue swirling around your salty digits as he nips at them with his gapped front teeth. 

It makes you giggle and withdraw your hand, grabbing his to pull him towards you as you back up against the pillows again, lifting your shirt over your head and flinging it onto the floor.

He follows readily, the length of his cock sticking out over the waistband of his boxers lewdly, careful of your belly when he leans in to kiss you another time. You hold the back of his neck when he lowers himself to paw at your sensitive tits with his large hands, bringing them together to mouth hungrily at your darkened nipples, calloused fingers squeezing at the flesh. Watery white dribbles from your tender teats and he laps it all up, a dopey, toothy grin on his face. You'll never get tired of seeing his beautiful smile made cheeky by that little gap between his two front teeth. 

Hank's hands travel lower, growing gentler as he brushes them lovingly over your swollen belly and down to your core. He slips his thick middle finger into you and kisses your baby, his nose pressing into your flesh. You roll your hips slowly to get more friction, more of him. 

"Stop teasing, Hank," you whine when he smirks up at you, twisting his finger deliciously on an outwards drag. "I'm more than ready." 

"As you wish," he says huskily, sitting up properly and maneuvering you to face the headboard, your back to his front. 

He bends you over carefully with a firm hand in between your shoulderblades and you plant your palms down against the mattress for support. It's exciting not being able to see what he'll do next, knowing that you're at his mercy to toy with until you're an absolute mess of cum and tears. 

Warm fingers touch your throbbing slit, smearing your slick all around your labia and up over your asshole. You buck and moan into his touch, making noises of frustration. They make him chuckle, though he knows not to tease you too much or make you wait too long or else you'll end up taking charge. 

Tonight he wants to make sure you feel taken care of, precious little thing to him that you are, so he doesn't spare another second before he's rubbing the tip of his cock into you, watching fascinatedly as your flesh part for him eagerly, the way it always does. 

He pushes in past the initial tight ring of muscle and the rest of you gives way easily, welcoming him. 

Pliant. Malleable. And it's all for only him. 

His breaths come in pants as he bottoms out, heavy balls touching your clit. Out of your throat bubbles a long, breathy moan that is interrupted when he pulls inches out and drives them all back in with a single thrust, making you yelp. 

His hands that had been around your inner thighs smooth over your skin stretched tight by your shared creation. His touch is possessive as he cradles the sides of your swaying belly, trying to cover as much of the skin there as possible with his outstretched fingers. 

_Mine,_ his aura emanates.

"Gonna give you another baby," he growls, sliding his fingers up to wrap around your ribs, your waist now too large for him to get a proper grip. Once he finds his rhythm he sticks to it, rolling his hips fluidly, leaning some of his weight into you. You can feel the fuzz that covers his chest and belly rub against your back with every thrust, his breath hot against your ear as he murmurs, "Let everyone know just who you love spreading your legs for, whose children your body wants to carry."

Despite the overwhelming arousal at his words and actions, you still manage to open your mouth to retort. "And who exactly is that person?"

Hank laughs, a deep rumble from his chest that resonates around the room. "A fucking loser. A dirty old loser. You ashamed yet?"

Pleasure boils under your skin, thrumming through your body at his reply. Being reminded of the age difference between the both of you always aroused you. 

"Never." You reach a hand behind your head to place on his nape, pulling him down. He bites into your shoulder gently, licking it after, all the while still fucking into you. After planting a kiss on your cheek he straightens back up, picking up the pace. 

You shut your eyes and hang your head, letting your body feel every stroke of his cock in you. You miss the way he could be firmer with you before, when he used to press down against your abdomen with his big paws as he fucked you nice and slow so you'd tighten around him more. Now the baby was in the way and he couldn't do it anymore. 

Hank takes breaks from thrusting eagerly by swivelling his pelvis against your ass, the swell of his fuzzy beer belly chafing against your back each time he grinds his cock in deep. The feel of him so solid and warm always makes you feel safe even when he's taking you like an animal. 

From this position he loves admiring the way you soak his cock with every withdraw from your pussy, appreciating the sounds that flesh against flesh make. His weighty balls full of cum keep smacking against you, reminding you of how the end goal is to fill you to the brim with his seed. 

Pressing bodily into you again, he buries his nose into your nape, grunting and groaning praises of you and your body heavy with his child. He makes you cry out as you loudly cum on his dick when he massages your clit and taint with a hand snaked around your hip, his other steady on the bed, supporting the both of you enough through it. 

After you cum the first time, he lifts his weight off you and spreads your ass to watch as he plunges into your slick rhythmically. It's when he sticks a thick thumb into your asshole out of the blue that you cum a second time, keening your voice hoarse into the pillows, eyes rolling up into the back of your skull. 

When it's his turn to cum he shoves hard into you with a growl, burying his cockhead deep as he spurts like a geyser. You muffle your wail through it, feeling globs of his cum oozing out of you when he pulls out, making you twitch. 

He releases his hold on you and you plop softly onto your side, Hank following you down to spoon you. His arm slings itself around your expanded waist, hand resting by your bellybutton where he can stroke the taut skin as he sneaks himself back in between your thighs. His dick barely nudges you when he stops and decides to kick off his boxers proper before pressing himself against your ass again. 

Your pussy is so engorged from the prolonged stimulation and multiple orgasms that you can't keep from clamping down hard as he pushes back into you, making the most out of his waning erection. He thrusts lazily several times as he cuddles you, peppering your neck and shoulder with sweet kisses. 

When he's too soft and sensitive to go on he finally pulls out, bringing his fingers down to continue pleasuring you instead. Your orgasm's nearing again and you just need a little more before you'll be screaming his name for the nth time that night. 

His fingers rub firm, languid circles around your clit, middle finger occasionally teasing at your clenching, leaking hole. He doesn't even need to press in for you to cum again, and scream his name you do as your hips jerk away from his touch wildly, insides contracting. Against his fingertips he can feel your hole fluttering. You wail his name over and over and dig your nails into his strong forearm as he plays with you through it, layering on the intense stimulation and knocking the breath out of you, leaving your spine strung so tight you think you might snap. 

"That's right baby, that's it," he murmurs into your hair, slowing his strokes, patting your sex that's soaked from your own and his ejaculate affectionately before trailing his slippery fingers up to the swell of your belly, caressing the both of you to get you to relax. 

He couldn't really stop touching you, and if you were being honest, you'd never want him to stop either. 

You couldn't wait until your baby was born and the next one was conceived.


End file.
